


Сонеты

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Порой он ощущает себя чудовищем. Особенно после дерьмовых дней, вот как этот. Ему кажется, что за ним тащится огромный хвост. Или щупальца. Ему кажется, его вот-вот раскроют. Но он уже раскрыт. Как сборник сонетов на колченогом столике. И его читают. Как сейчас. С упоением и выражением.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 48





	Сонеты

**Author's Note:**

> для аудиалов:  
> Nothing But Thieves - Hell, Yeah
> 
> In a town upon the outskirts  
> With a flaw it cannot hide  
> I made my peace with sorrow  
> And kept it all inside

_«Мои глаза в тебя не влюблены, –  
Они твои пороки видят ясно.  
А сердце ни одной твоей вины  
Не видит и с глазами не согласно»¹_

Он приезжает ночью. Без предупреждения. Без звонка. Даже без сообщения. Прямо вот так, как есть. Приезжает и ещё минут двадцать гипнотизирует тёмные окна квартиры в аккуратном домике из красного кирпича, завешенные синими портьерами в клетку. Сейчас, конечно, не видно, что они синие. Но он знает этот цвет и даже сможет безошибочно указать на него в каталоге любого мебельного. Берлинская лазурь. Этот оттенок перекликается с тоном стёганого покрывала и обивки кресла, стоящего в углу. Рядом с колченогим столиком, которому место на блошином рынке, откуда он и появился. Несмотря на сомнительную родословную столик идеально вписывается в интерьер, как и тетрис из книг на нём. Каждый раз Рэй находит там разные комбинации: Моэм, Голдсмит и анатомический атлас. Шекспир, Джойс и Травмы сухожилий. Спортивная периодика, самоучитель по массажу, Биомеханика мышц. Иногда этот Эверест венчает чашка. Рэя это почему-то не трогает. Это выглядит органично, как инсталляция в Тэйт Модерн. Он спокойно отставляет чашку, чтобы полистать что-то про тактику и дистанцию в спарринге или одними губами зачитать любимые места Гамлета, перебирая потрёпанные временем пожелтевшие страницы. Иногда он декламирует что-нибудь вполголоса, по памяти, откинувшись на спинку кресла и прикрыв глаза. Это его расслабляет. «Что ты там мурлычешь?» – он будто и сейчас ощущает приятную тяжесть тёплых ладоней на своих плечах. 

На него вообще странным образом действует антураж этой комнаты и всей маленькой квартирки. Он словно попадает в Средиземье, и коллекция разномастных кружек в сушилке кажется местным колоритом. Он не упускает шанса выровнять ручки в одном направлении, а потом ухмыляется как нашкодивший пацан. У него среди этого многообразия даже есть своя собственная, с дурацкой надписью «Мистер Смит». А ещё есть своя полка в шкафу и своя зубная щётка. Он знает, где лежат чистые полотенца. Ему нравится запах постельного белья. Ему поразительным образом удаётся выспаться лучше, чем на собственном навороченном ортопедическом матрасе. По утрам он пьёт из своей дурацкой кружки заваренный по всем правилам Ирландский завтрак, который ему удалось распробовать только здесь, и с удовольствием ест овсянку, просматривая почту и распутывая километры чатов. 

Бывают редкие дни, когда он не срывается ранним утром, впопыхах натянув свежую отглаженную рубашку, которую оставил здесь в прошлый раз. Иногда он задерживается ещё на пару часов. А иногда и до самого вечера. Тогда он теряет счёт времени. Минуты наматываются на часы и исчезают где-то в Бермудском треугольнике спальни. Он просыпается днём, чтобы поморгать в потолок, на котором ползёт тонкая, почти незаметная трещинка, послушать размеренное глубокое дыхание рядом или едва различимый шум из соседней комнаты и вновь уснуть. Ему нравится где-то на грани сна ощущать осторожные прикосновения, слышать шёпот, на мгновение обжигающий затылок: «Поспишь ещё?». Он перехватывает ладонь у себя на животе и накрывает её своей, отыгрывая ещё кусочек зыбкого покоя и тишины.  
_«Я обладал тобой, как в сновиденьи,  
И был царём – до мига пробужденья»². _

Он теряет память и рассудок, он теряет волю. Но об этом он думает потом. В машине, когда трёт искусанные губы по пути на встречу. В туалете Принцессы Виктории, когда несколько минут держит руки под холодной водой и безостановочно моргает. Дома, когда разглядывает свежие нательные узоры, стоя под душем. Он думает, стоит ли это прекратить, но с ужасом понимает, что тормоза отказали ещё в самом начале пути. 

«Скажи, если что-то не так». Но он только открывает рот как выброшенная на берег рыба. В эти моменты он не понимает как складывать буквы в слова. Если его спросить, какой сейчас день, какой это город и как его зовут, он не ответит. Хотя от своего же имени его колбасит так, будто он хорошенько дунул самого забористого урожая с собственной плантации. Он покрывается испариной и всё вокруг плывёт. 

Иногда это похоже на спарринг: он не различает, где чьи конечности и не понимает, в какой плоскости они находятся. С него льёт пот в три ручья, а сердце колотится как на самом стрёмном деле, когда едва не припекло, но удалось успешно смыться. У него всё сжимается внизу живота и сводит судорогой травмированную когда-то правую ногу. Но он даже замечает не сразу. Пока его не перехватывают за голень. Он сам не понимает, почему позволяет всё это. Себе и ему. Но он точно знает, что всё это происходит по обоюдному и какому-то аномальному желанию. Он вцепляется немеющими пальцами в простынь, в изголовье кровати, в чужие крепкие плечи. Жадно хватает воздух, глядя в совсем тёмные глаза напротив. На грани боли и какой-то сумасшедшей нефильтрованной эйфории. У него закладывает уши. Он слышит свою кровь и срывающийся шёпот: «Боже, Рэй, клянусь, однажды кто-нибудь вызовет полицию». Да и хуй бы с ней, с полицией.

Иногда это похоже на сон. Когда он балансирует где-то между двумя мирами. Когда тёплые ладони сразу находят правильный маршрут. Когда за окном синие предрассветные сумерки или стучит дождь. Когда вот-вот нужно вставать или когда можно спать до обеда. Ему так хорошо в эти моменты. Он утыкается в подушку, делая глубокий вдох и крепко зажмурившись на мгновение. Чтобы потом перевернуться на спину и раскрыть объятия. Или, наоборот, одним движением навалиться сверху и поймать чуть растерянное выражение лица. Немного нежного джиу джитсу. Ему хочется растянуть эти минуты на вечность и его желание угадывают. Поцелуи это ведь для школьников и мелодрам? Но он почти не целовался в школе. Он почти не целовался. 

Эта девчонка, которая позвала его на школьное диско и бортанула как последнего идиота. У неё теперь трое детей. Муж автомеханик. Хромая такса. И куча кредитов. Она и думать забыла про этого придурка Рэймонда Смита из параллельного класса. Она хихикала со своими подружками и гоблинами-друзьями, пока он планировал их свадьбу и подбирал имена будущим детям. Каким же он был идиотом. Ему хотелось утопить её в Тайне³. Или утопиться самому. Чтобы не видеть её снисходительной улыбки и не слышать издёвок со всех сторон. Чем он ей не угодил? Нескладный подросток с дурацкой причёской. Психованный задрот. 

С тех пор он никому не позволял влезть к себе под кожу. Нет уж, он больше на это дерьмо не поведётся. Он не даст никому над собой потешаться. Пока его недалёкие одноклассники были заняты брачными играми, у Рэя были дела поважнее. У него всегда находились дела поважнее. Эти ночные рандеву в душевой качалки с нападающим футбольной команды он, конечно, не воспринимал всерьёз. Как и «стирки» в общажной прачечной с веснушчатым второкурсником. Как и то, что происходило в подсобке библиотеки кампуса с той рыженькой ассистенткой, которая покрывала его закладки в секции научной периодики. 

Были и другие. Те, кто ломал зубы о его блестящую глазурь. Те, кто чего-то от него хотел. Не на того напали. Те, кто начинал донимать его вопросами и причитаниями, едва он снимал рубашку. Тогда он ещё пытался что-то сочинять. Выдумывал истории про происшествия на охоте, про то, как зацепился за гвоздь, за крюк, за арматуру; как перелезал через забор, как в детстве упал на грабли, на вилы, свалился в мясорубку. Он пытался как-то слить напряжение, но в итоге напрягался только сильнее. Сначала он перестал чувствовать хоть что-то, потом ему и вовсе стало противно.

Дочь титулованного лорда, в чьём поместье они обустроили одну из первых ферм, всерьёз была готова пойти с ним под венец, хотя он никогда не скрывал своего происхождения. Для её папули он всё равно был безродным блохастым щенком и неважно, сколько стоил его костюм и насколько он был обходителен. Однако рыночные реалии сломали даже этих замшелых снобов, и лорд, которому единственная любимая доченька видимо основательно вытрахала мозг, был готов лично похлопотать, чтобы для Рэя приоткрылись двери элитных клубов и даже пригласил сыграть партию в гольф. Рэй обвёл взглядом рассыпающуюся как засохший бисквит лепнину на потолке, улыбнулся самой очаровательной из своих улыбок и вежливо отказался, брякнув чашечкой из тончайшего фарфора о блюдечко. «Сраные поши⁴», – с презрением выдал он, как только они с Микки уселись в машину. Микки заржал. Парню из Техаса все эти выкрутасы с клубами, скачками, гольфом и частными школами были до лампочки, как и породистость Рэя. 

Рэймонд Смит – красавчик и умница. Шикарная партия. Просто горячий мужик. Интересно, эта Рэйчел из параллельного узнала бы его, возникни он сейчас на её пороге? Буэнос диас, вашу мать. Ему было плевать. У него внутри всё заледенело до состояния вечной мерзлоты. Где-то внутри засел этот хренов осколок дьявольского зеркала. Но с его профессией ему это только на руку. Ему и не нужно ни с кем связываться. Он и не собирался. Кто бы мог подумать, что в итоге его переклинит на многодетном папаше. И переклинит капитально.

Сейчас ему хочется целоваться. И хочется вот так, медленно, не спеша. Распробовать. Посмаковать. Он никогда не думал, что это может случиться с ним. Он давно списал себя в расход. Он и не знал, что у него есть настройки для таких частот. Не представлял, что сможет ощутить к кому-то что-то подобное, да ещё в таком возрасте. Что кто-то сможет увидеть его таким. Разглядеть сквозь все его трещины и пороки. Здесь он вылезает из слоёв одежды не думая и не сомневаясь, он показывает свои шрамы и рассказывает о них, хотя ему не задают вопросов. Он смотрит на чужие отметины, касается их пальцами и губами, слушая истории порой ещё более дикие, чем его собственные. Ему впервые так хочется видеть, слышать, чувствовать.

_\- Почитаешь мне сонеты?  
\- Что, прямо сейчас?_

Ему это нравится. Так нравится. Он даже говорит об этом. Шёпотом. Всё, что он говорит здесь падает в темноту, теряется между подушек, растворяется в шорохе простыней. Это мираж. Призрачное ускользающее время. Как на картинах Дали.

Пальцы трясутся и табак благополучно сыпется куда-то на брюки. Плевать. Косяк получается кривым, но его сейчас это мало волнует. Его ничего не волнует, кроме окон на втором этаже. Он сидит в этой дымовой завесе как грёбаная гусеница из Алисы в стране чудес и просто пялится на чужие окна. Доходит второй час ночи. Дёргается веко. Он не берёт ключи из принципа. Он сам держит себя на поводке. Он устал. Телефон призывно светится в подрагивающих пальцах. Сколько это длится, если на дорожках в свете фонаря уже серебрится иней? Он не считал. На дисплее имя, которое он бесконтрольно роняет в тишину синей спальни. Второй час ночи.

\- Рэй, что случилось? – разумеется, он спал.  
Слова разбегаются как тараканы при свете лампочки в том дивном местечке, где пришлось сегодня побывать. Он неотрывно гипнотизирует стрелки приборной панели и молчит. В динамике виснет тишина.  
\- Рэй?  
\- Я могу заехать? – голос как из колодца.  
\- Сколько сейчас? Ты в порядке?  
\- Я могу?  
\- Можешь.

Он отключается. Невежливо. Как и будить человека посреди ночи ради своей прихоти. Правы были пацаны: он бандюган, от которого так просто не отделаться. Он отряхивает брюки от табака, заедает дымный привкус мятным леденцом, смотрит на свои воспалённые глаза в зеркале заднего вида, зачем-то поправляет галстук.  
Дверь распахивается едва он ударяет по ней кулаком. В прихожей тёплым светом горит бра. Хозяин встречает его в неизменных трениках и футболке с надписью «Карапузы». Хотя Рэй знает, что в его гардеробе есть и джинсы, и рубашки, и даже пара костюмов. Не спортивных. Он взъерошенный и сонный. Очки остались лежать на колченогом столике в компании чашки и Оскара Уайльда. Брови сдвинуты домиком в немом обеспокоенном «Какого хрена, Рэй?».

\- Извини, – говорит он и прислоняется к стене. Нужно было тщательней рассчитывать пропорцию и добавить побольше табака. Сколько он спал сегодня? Часа три?  
\- Что у тебя? Ты цел?  
\- Ничего. Ничего такого. Я просто захотел… Я подумал, – вот именно, что ни хрена он не думал. Он приехал сюда на автопилоте. Упорно игнорируя тот факт, что до дома ехать в два раза ближе. Что он дико устал и в глаза впору вставлять спички, что уже глубокая ночь, что, в конце концов, нормальные люди спят.  
\- Понятно, – брови возвращаются в исходную позицию, – Дать полотенце?  
\- Извини, – повторяет он как заевшая пластинка.

В ванной он долго смотрит на собственное отражение. Потом на свою зубную щётку. Потом дышит чужим одеколоном, который совсем по-другому звучит на коже, раскрываясь букетом всех сумасшедших впечатлений последних нескольких месяцев. Особенно когда он втягивает этот запах с мокрой шеи и ключиц как в пьяном угаре. Рэй втайне надеется, что Тренер уже спит и он сейчас просто тихонько упадёт рядом, не нарушая товарного соседства. Но когда он выходит, обернув вокруг бёдер полотенце, на кухне горит свет вытяжки. Там же обнаруживается хозяин квартиры: сидит за столом перед кружкой с трилистниками. Рэй застывает на пороге статуей Аполлона.

\- Я думал ты сейчас заявишься сюда с отстреленной ногой или с пером в боку.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что в такое время редко заходят чайку с печеньицем похлебать.  
\- Я не хотел домой после… – как бы покорректней назвать весь этот пиздец? – Работы.  
\- Почему ты не возьмёшь уже грёбаные ключи?  
\- Потому что. Я. Потому что.  
\- Ты что, укурился?  
Он пялится на кружку с трилистниками, на картинку со злорадно ухмыляющимся лепреконом, которую, конечно, подогнали карапузы, на стайку магнитиков, прибившихся к дверце холодильника, на никелированный чайник, снова на кружку.  
\- Ладно, пойдём.  
В дверях его коротко чмокают в губы и разворачивают по направлению к спальне. Как бы между делом. Так просто. А у него внутри уже началась цепная реакция. Кружка с трилистниками остаётся на столе. Здесь всё так просто. 

Постель встречает его чужим теплом. Рэй вытягивается во весь рост и выдаёт:  
\- Скоро Рождество.  
\- Ты возникаешь посреди ночи, влезаешь ко мне в кровать без трусов, чтобы поговорить про Рождество?  
Ему смешно. Ему до безумия хорошо лежать здесь посреди ночи без трусов. И раз уж ему это удалось, он хочет использовать ситуацию на полную.  
\- Святые угодники, Рэймонд, – он поворчит, но сдастся. Ведь Рэймонд Смит – красавчик и умница, – У меня с пацанами пробежка в семь.

А у него завтра полдня свободно. Интересно, а овсянку ему сварят? Он эгоист. Он вредный мальчишка, которому не перепало в детстве и капли заботы. Он просто не представлял, что кто-то доберётся до его сердца сквозь эти бесконечные слои льда. Что его можно отогреть. Что оно будет биться вот так, как сейчас. Бешено и гулко. Что он сможет подпустить кого-то настолько близко. Ближе просто некуда. Он трётся о подтянутый торс как кот, дурея от чужого запаха, ощущая, как под его прикосновениями волной напрягаются мышцы, и спускается ниже. Он пытается загладить своё внезапное появление и оправдать пробуждение посреди ночи. У него получается. Он слышит своё имя. Чувствует руки в своих волосах. У него внутри всё подрагивает от предвкушения. Когда он оказывается прижатым к матрасу весом сильного тела, его кроет по-страшному. У него зажимает тиком всю левую половину лица. Плевать. Ему так нравится это ощущение. Он продаёт за него душу. Это щекочет нервы похлеще наставленного на него дула пистолета.

\- Да что с тобой сегодня? Ты совсем дикий.

Он не отвечает. Ему и ответить нечего. Кровь бешеными дозами разгоняет адреналин. Это то, чего он так хотел. То, чего он просит как в бреду своими корявыми односложными репликами. Он не может облечь это ни в какую форму, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить. Он не знает, как это назвать. Он не понимает, почему ему всё сходит с рук. Эти эффектные ночные появления. Эти таинственные исчезновения на несколько дней, а то и недель. Все его заскоки. Он ведь ничего не даёт взамен. Кроме себя. 

_«Нет ничего, что было бы хорошим иль дурным – но делает его сознанье таковым»,⁵_ \- кажется, так? То, что происходит – это ведь ненормально? Но он и не смог бы нормально. Не смог бы сидеть в офисе с девяти до шести, отвозить детей в школу, раз в неделю закупаться в Теско, раз в месяц устраивать барбекю с соседями, по праздникам цедить шардоне в ресторане. Его только от одних этих мыслей накрывает панической атакой и прошибает холодным потом. Ему не хочется копаться в своём прошлом и влезать в дебри психоанализа. Иногда ему кажется, что он какой-то поломанный, дефективный. Что на нём лежит проклятие. Чёрная метка.

Он врывается в эту тихую гавань и баламутит здесь воду. Оставляет на тумбочке свой USP. Дёргается во сне и перетягивает одеяло. Курит на нервяке свои вонючие самокрутки. Но почему-то ему это раз за разом позволяют. Иногда он не понимает, как это всё вообще получилось. Человек, который перевоспитывает гоповатую шпану в приличных людей тренировками и Шекспиром. Архитектор человеческих душ, сумевший завязать с тёмным прошлым. И он, Рэймонд Смит. Его перевоспитает только могила, на краю которой он с переменным успехом балансирует. Они как какие-нибудь разнозаряженные частицы, которые просто по приколу затолкали в адронный коллайдер посмотреть насколько сильно ебанёт. 

Порой он ощущает себя чудовищем. Особенно после дерьмовых дней, вот как этот. Ему кажется, что за ним тащится огромный хвост. Или щупальца. Ему кажется, его вот-вот раскроют. Но он уже раскрыт. Как сборник сонетов на колченогом столике. И его читают. Как сейчас. С упоением и выражением. До обмороков и синяков. Нашёлся же извращенец, которому его жанр пришёлся по вкусу. Не глянцевая аккуратная обложка, а его выцветшее затёртое нутро. 

Ему снова сводит ногу, сразу в нескольких местах. Чужие руки лучше знают, что делать. Его трясёт как в лихорадке, выгибает как от удара током, перед глазами разноцветные круги. Он под гипнозом, он в астрале. Насколько он контролирует себя на работе, настолько далеко он отъезжает здесь. Ещё, ещё и ещё. Соседи, полиция, пожарные и вся королевская рать. Он чувствует каждую свою клеточку и не чувствует своего тела. Вот сейчас, когда их с бешеной силой прижимает друг к другу, а магнитное поле вокруг вспыхивает и искрит, Рэй понимает, что на самом деле они похожи гораздо больше, чем кажется. Он плывёт от этой давящей тяжести, от вездесущих прикосновений, от горячего шёпота на ухо. Ничего такого. Обычные слова. Вполне себе печатные. По большей части. Но его каждый раз уносит. Прямиком в стратосферу, мать её. Это похоже на цунами. Огромная волна, которая сносит всё на своем пути. Все его запреты, кордоны и крепости. Смывает всю грязь.

А потом его выносит на берег. Он находит себя заново. Поперёк кровати. На сбитых до какого-то непостижимого состояния простынях. Ему слышатся вопли чаек и шум моря. Кровь расходится по занемевшей ноге, как будто её лижут волны. Его лицо целуют словно он пригрелся в лучах закатного солнца.

\- Так что там насчёт Рождества?  
\- Я останусь? – говорит он невпопад, слепо моргая в попытке разогнать марево перед глазами.  
\- Зачем ты каждый раз спрашиваешь? – его щупают за бедро над коленом, – Как нога?  
\- Порядок.  
\- А сам как?  
\- Хорошо, – он шумно выдыхает и повторяет: – Хорошо.

Потом он стоит под душем на трясущихся ногах и не понимает: холодная вода или горячая. Его отражение в запотевшем зеркале таращится безумным расфокусированным взглядом. Он ложится на свежие простыни, благоухающие кондиционером. Проверяет уведомления и почту. На свой страх и риск включает ночной режим. Тяжёлая голова на подушке как на облаке. Он вытягивает сладко ноющие конечности, смотрит в призрачно белеющий в полутьме потолок и слушает шум воды из ванной. Его безнадёжно утягивает в сон, но он хочет дождаться.

- _«Мой Друг, твоя любовь и доброта  
Заполнили глубокий след проклятья,  
Который выжгла злая клевета  
На лбу моем калёною печатью»⁶_, – шепчет он в пустоту и прикрывает усталые глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Шекспир, Сонет 141; (перевод С.Я. Маршак)
> 
> 2\. Шекспир, Сонет 87; (пер. М.И. Чайковский)
> 
> 3\. Тайн – река, вдоль левого берега которой расположен Ньюкасл (Ньюкасл-апон-Тайн)
> 
> 4\. Пош (Posh) – относящийся к высшему обществу, элитарный, шикарный, снобский.  
> Posh accent – аристократический акцент, отличающий выпускников элитных школ.
> 
> 5\. Шекспир, Гамлет, Акт II, сцена 2
> 
> 6\. Шекспир, Сонет 112; (пер. С.Я. Маршак)


End file.
